PikkoroChan
by Pooky Wooky
Summary: Vegeta comes face to face with a rather young Namek. As the Saiyan Prince accepts the child something comes up, something not right... For Piccolo fans too. Chapter 6 is up! Vegeta finds out there's a solution to all this...
1. Meeting A New Visitor

A few stuffages you don't really need to know but it's up here anyways.

If you don't like Piccolo or Vegeta, you shouldn't read this. It's non-yaoi. I'm always open to comments and anything you might think I could work on. If you got any of those stupid ass comments like 'You suck, so does Piccolo' Hold your damn tongue and I don't give a shyt and reading this is your choice. (I hate people who have no life) LoL, If I don't update, send me a threaten e-mail. LoL, but I'll try to remember to give it a look at. Thanks.

Pikkoro-Chan – Meeting A New Visitor

Vegeta's fist flew through the air. Goku, or as he called him, Kakoroto, wasn't going to beat him this time.

"Vegeta! When will you stop training and come out for that little hole?" Bulma screamed from the computer room in Capsule Corp. A screen with her image appeared inches away from Vegeta's face.

He spat back, "Stop bothering me you damn onna!" Vegeta squinted his eyes from the bright light emitting from the screen. Powering a small energy blast he threw it against the screen, watching it break apart. "Women on this planet are more work then they're worth." Smirking in satisfaction he continued his training. Bulma stood shocked in surprise by the console.

"He thinks he can play dirty does he?" Her anger taking her over she pushed a few buttons and smiled at her work. As Vegeta dodged a counter attack from one of the training robots, the power went out. Unable to see, he was hit by the attack and lost balance in the gravity-deifying capsule. Falling to the floor, Vegeta attempted to reach the gravity machine. He was took far to get to it.

"What the hell?" Vegeta looked around himself for any major power levels. He then released no one was that stupid and his mate was getting back at him for earlier. He blew up to Super Saiyan level, furious. The sides of the space ship started to collapse on themselves and soon the metal and iron making the gravity machine were blown to nothing as Vegeta screamed.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!" Not totally knowing exactly how much his strength had increased during the past few months he only noticed that the gravity room had been complete destroyed after the smoke had cleared. He smirked. 'My training is paying off, soon Kakoroto will be begging on his knees… But now that woman has made me blow up my gravity room, I'll be forced to train else where until the old man re-builds the damn thing.' Floating back to the ground he stared at the side door of Capsule Corp. It opened and closed as Bulma walked through it. She laughed at the stubborn prince. Being unable to tolerate someone laughing at him Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrist tight and pulled her close to him.

"Listen! Tell your old man that he has 2 days to fix this piece of junk!" Throwing her aside he stormed off.

"Where do you think your going?" the blue-eyed woman demanded, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"I'll be training else where so I don't have you bothering me!" And with that Vegeta flew off.

Landing in a forested area, the Saiyan Prince walked through several trees looking for a place he would be able to claim his bed for the next few days. Finding a damp area near by a waterfall with a small lake he settled himself down.

"Isn't this the place that Namek lived..?" Vegeta thought to himself, looking around. The place was awfully familiar. Thinking about the green-skinned alien made him unintentionally look for the powerful Namek's life force. When Vegeta was unable to locate it he blinked.

"What the fuck?" He was about to lift himself into the air and tell the others about the missing alien when he stopped suddenly.

"When did I start to care for some stupid Namek?" Floating back to the ground he shrugged and went out to look for some food.

Seeing that all the animals had some how anticipated his arrival, Vegeta was forced to eat fruits and berries instead of descent rabbit or fox. While shoving his gloved-covered hands in a small berry bush Vegeta smacked his hand against something. It wailed the second it was hit. Vegeta quickly pulled his arm back from the sudden screech. The crying stopped quickly and Saiyan Prince was left there staring. Curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly placed his hand back into the bush. Vegeta yelled out in pain as small, pointed teeth dug themselves through the glove and into his flesh. As he brought his hand back to look over his wound, he found something hanging off it, something that he would have never expected. There, with his mouth firmly clamped on the Saiyan Prince's hand was a young baby Namek. Fat was all around his small body, where possibly later in his life muscles would form. His eyes were dark and mysterious, with so much life in them. Vegeta, carefully but using some force, removed the baby with his other hand as the child's pointed teeth scrapping his way off. Growling in annoyance, the Prince placed the child on the grassy floor.

"Look at what we have here. Piccolo goes missing and we still have green people running around!" The Saiyan smirked until his eyes came to rest staring directly into the Namekian baby's. A wave of sadness came upon him like a flood over a city. The dark eyes were no longer aggressive and strong, but glistening with unshed tears. His long ears, that he hadn't grown into yet, gave a look of almost falling back much like a lost puppy. Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off the child but he didn't want to either. The Saiyan Prince shook his head quickly to block eye contact with the small Namek.

"No way in hell am I falling for that stupid look!" Then, it happened. Just as Vegeta was about to leave the Namek and go on his merry way he looked over his shoulder and saw it. A single tear that slid down the side of the green, chubby cheek as the baby let out a soft sniffle. Vegeta snapped. Without being in control of his actions, he moved back to the child, lifted him into his arms and he wiped the crystal that had fallen from the dark eyes. The child instantly grabbed onto Vegeta's nose and laughed delighted by its new friend. Vegeta held the baby in bewilderment but for some odd reason didn't feel as annoyed as he believed he would have been.

"This is going to be hell to explain to the damn onna, but it may also be interesting." And with that Vegeta flew off back to Capsule Crop. with his new little ally.

I hoped you like it so far. I'm almost done with Chapter 2 and should soon be up. Reviews are always nice to have, LoL. If theres a chance that Vegeta's alittle too OCC, give me a shout!  
Your Friend, PC


	2. Surprises

Okay, I'm back. I know it took a little longer than normal, but I jus came back from a trip and all that jazz. You wanna know something funny... I kinda had writer's block and didn't know where to take this story... Strangely enough while I was about to go to sleep one night the next part popped into my head. LoL! Oh yeah, be prepared... this is a serious part so there ain't no laughing... well maybe, dunno... Enough said, ON WITH THE STORY!

Pikkoro-Chan - Surprises

Vegeta, without aggravation, explained to Bulma about the small infant he had found in the woods. The woman he claimed as his mate was happy to care for the Namek as long as Vegeta kept his end of the bargain and looked after him during the afternoon so Bulma would be able to finish her research in her lab.

A week had passed and early one morning Vegeta found himself awaken abruptly by his wife.

"Vegeta! Wake up!" the blue haired woman smacked the Saiyan lightly on the cheek.

"W-what! Woman! How dare you!" He proclaimed as he raised his head from his pillow. "You know what the punishment is for waking a Saiyan Prince!"

"Vegeta, just shut up and listen to me… I have a huge convention I must go to. I won't be able to look over Piccolo…" On the second day of having the Namek baby wondering around nameless, Vegeta grew annoyed and the Prince decided that instant to name him after the only Namek he knew. That and the child reminded him of the warrior in more than one-way.

"Woman! You know very well I train in the morning!" The Saiyan barked back.

"Well, he is your RESPONISBILITY as much as mine… and you haven't even gone to the lookout to ask Dende about the little guy!" Vegeta stared at her for a moment; even after releasing she was right. It was just he hated it when she was.

Holding back his urge to continue the fight, he held his tongue and said, "Fine, fine Onna. I'll take care of the Namek brat." Of course when he said 'brat' he hadn't meant it as bad as one would think. He had quickly grown fond of the child and was one of the main reasons he hadn't talked to Dende or any of the other Z warriors about him. Pulling the covers off of him, the Saiyan walked into the bathroom and washed up. He stared into the mirror, his reflection staring back. He let out a soft sigh. 'If I am to beat Kakoroto, these minor delays will only weaken me! I shall go straight back to that damn woman and demand that she…' His thoughts came to a stop suddenly. A sound of the young and helpless cried out loud. Running out of the bathroom the Prince came to the door of the room that Piccolo slept. Trunks had been there holding the child as it whimpered.

"Gave me that, Boy!" Vegeta spat at the purpled haired teenager as he grabbed the Namek out of his hands. "What did you do!" He asked angrily.

"Huhhhhh… It, it wasn't me Dad. He was just crying, I just came into the room and…" The Prince didn't let the teen finish.

"Don't give me your childish excuses! Now! When there is something wrong you call me! Do not think about attending to the problem when you don't know what the hell you're doing, you got that, Brat!" Trunks stood there staring bewildered at Vegeta's outburst. Living with him had taught him not to worry about his cruel remarks but this was completely different… It had NOTHING to do with training or fighting. Piccolo's crying had even silenced and the Namek baby stared up at the angry Saiyan. Vegeta unconsciously held the baby closer to himself and stormed out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Trunks remained in the same position, left in pure confusion.

Vegeta waited as the microwave finished warming up the bottle of milk and then pulled it out as soon as it was done and gave to Piccolo, who he had placed on the counter beside the toaster. The Namek still looked tired and sleepy and Vegeta was hoping that he would fall asleep again after drinking some warm milk. The Namek child touched the bottle and pulled back quickly with a small cry. The Saiyan stared at the child and then the milk and then back at the child.

"What's wrong with it?" Vegeta thought out loud and taking the bottle he realized he warmed it too long. He shook his head in annoyance.

"God damn it." He waited a moment after the bottle felt a slight cooler and handed it back to Namek in his chubby hands. Clamping his mouth on the nipple of the bottle, Piccolo drank silently as he stared up at Vegeta with his large, dark eyes. Vegeta watched the child for a few minutes as he tapped his foot on the tiled floor. 'What's it going to take for this child to fall asleep..? The onna clearly said give him milk and the brat would sleep.' Even though Vegeta has been a father himself he never really looked after his children when they were young. It was only until they are able to walk, they were able to fight and that to the Saiyan Prince was the most important thing. Piccolo continued to suck softly on his bottle and look up at the Prince. Growling, Vegeta picked up the Namek, and turned on the television in hope that would make the child sleep. Half an hour had passed and Piccolo was now even more aware of his surroundings and Vegeta couldn't stand another moment of Big Birds explanations about various letters in the human alphabet. Grabbing the baby, Vegeta walked out towards his gravity room.

"Well, if you won't sleep then you'll just have to sit and watch!" The baby Namek looked up at the Saiyan but then continued to drink.

After getting Bulma's father to build a small box in which Piccolo could sit in and not be effected by the change in gravity, Vegeta dropped Piccolo in the clear box and turned on the gravity machine to begin his training.

"Missed three hours of valuable training…" The lights dimmed and Vegeta pressed a few more buttons on the control pad to start up the androids and his training match.

The Namek child stared out of the small box, not nearly as big as it should be. Mr. Briefs would have suggested that it should be made larger but Vegeta's temper wasn't something he would like to witness so the Scientist handed the box to him with only a small teddy bear to accompany the infant. Piccolo watched as Vegeta trained long and hard. The Namek pushed up on his little hands and stood on his unstable feet and tired to move towards the other side of the box, which was only 2 steps away. Tripping over his toes, Piccolo fell forward and caught himself with his hands before hitting the ground hard. Mumbling some noises to mimic what he thought of as speaking, Piccolo tried again.

The small Namek was learning slowly how to walk and Vegeta never noticed until the Saiyan heard a soft thud as Piccolo landed on the ground harder then usual. Vegeta stopped to stare as the Namek sat on its rear to check itself if it was wounded.

"He didn't… cry?" he thought out loud as 3 ki blasts that Vegeta had forgotten about came flying towards him and at the last second the Prince moved out of the way. A burning sensation occurred and Vegeta felt a sudden pain go up his arm. The Saiyan growed in annoyance and blasted the other two energy beams to avoid getting hit again. Floating to the ground, Vegeta smacked his palm against the control pad and suddenly felt all the weight being lifted off his shoulders. Moving swiftly, the Saiyan Prince walked toward the box and opened it and watched as Piccolo looked up at him.

"You're full of surprises." Piccolo smiled and put up his hands in a silent request to be lifted. Vegeta stared down at the Namek and after a few moments of consideration, he put his hands in and lifted the baby out. Giggling in joy with the freedom of more movement, Piccolo wrapped his chubby arms around Vegeta's neck. As they left the gravity room, Vegeta couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe, you are worthy enough to become a warrior after all Namek."

Can anyone say obvious? LoL! Sorri of the shortness again. I'm gunna try to update as soon as possible! Look at me, Chapter 3 of a story I left behind long time ago! Ah well, thanks for all the reviews, I realli appreicate them.  
Your Friend, PC


	3. Secrets Revealed

Okay, I'm back. I know it took a little longer than normal, but I jus came back from a trip and all that jazz. You wanna know something funny... I kinda had writer's block and didn't know where to take this story... Strangely enough while I was about to go to sleep one night the next part popped into my head. LoL! Oh yeah, be prepared... this is a serious part so there ain't no laughing... well maybe, dunno... Enough said, ON WITH THE STORY!

Pikkoro-Chan – Secerts Revealed

Vegeta flew a slow and steady speed not wanting to wake the small child in his strong arms. Piccolo slept soundly as the Prince of Saiyans flew them up to the great tower above the world. He looked down at the Namek. It was late in the evening and today, much like other days, was a tiring one. It had been a week since Piccolo took his first wobbly steps. The infant had quickly learned to walk and it had become a ritual for the Saiyan and his new friend to go through the same routine everyday. Bulma and Trunks were overly surprised by Vegeta's new behaviour and when the Prince volunteered to look over Piccolo every hour of every day, the blue haired woman and her son were speechless. Vegeta could care less of their opinion on the matter. He was growing more and more fond of the child and after seeing Piccolo learn from him he was determined that he could teach the Namek to fight. It was when Piccolo was watching his all time favourite program, Power Rangers, Vegeta saw the Namek child throw his first ki blast. His favourite ranger, the green one, Vegeta never bothered with the names, was knocked down he infant threw a temper tantrum at the television. Although he destroyed most of the screen, Vegeta knew he had taken his first step into become a warrior. It was then that Bulma demanded that he go up to see Dende and find out about the little green baby. Vegeta try to delay the trip but finally his mate made it clear that she would no longer cook for him if he did not go.

When he finally reached Dende's lookout, he spotted Mr. Popo.

"Oh dear!" The genie called as Vegeta landed on the marble floor. "W-what can I do for you?" It stuttered, as it slowly made its way closer to the Saiyan.

"Where is the guardian, Genie?" Vegeta asked coldly.

"He is ill and is in his…"

"Shut up. Now, take this." Vegeta said darkly as he handed the sleeping Piccolo to him. The baby's eyes fluttered opened and made a small noise as he was placed in the Genie's hands.

"I will be back, and if I hear more than one cry or see one tear on his face I will make sure that you will suffer the ultimate price…" The Saiyan whispered to Mr.Popo. The dark genie shivered in dread as the Prince walked towards the doorway of the large tower.

The Saiyan walked through numerous hallways and up several fleets of stairs until he found the small power level of the young guardian. When he reached the door he slowly opened it and pureed inside. He saw a room painted all white with a small bed in one of the corners. Moving inside he went towards the bed to see a rather distressing sight. Dende lay under thin, white covers breathing heavily. His radiant green skin was pale and covered in sweat. He was no more than 25 human years old and yet he looked so much older. The Prince took in a deep breath and gently touched the Namek's arm. The guardian immediately opened his eyes. Turning his head so he could see Vegeta, Dende's face grew even more gloomy and stressed.

"So, someone finally noticed…" He whispered. Vegeta felt the burdens over his voice… He seemed almost too young to speak in such a way. The Saiyan opened his mouth be was cut off before he was able to say a word.

"I, I did it by accident… I didn't know by over powering it, it would have such an effect on me and the dragonballs." The guardian coughed as Vegeta thought over his words.

"What are you talking about?" He asked quietly but with some force.

"The dome… I destroyed the stone… the stone dragon…" More coughing. Vegeta paused, still unsure. After calming himself, Dende moved his hand and pointed towards a pair of doors appearing to lead to another room. He mouthed a word but it would not come out. Vegeta placed his gloved finger over the Namek's lips and slowly moved towards the doors. He opened them to reveal an empty room, an exception to the structure in the middle. Vegeta cautiously took his steps into the dim room. The windows surround the dome balcony were so large the light from the moon passed through and all the world could be seen. Once the Saiyan reached the small mantel, the guardian's words that confused him had answers. Inside a glass dome was the shattered pieces of the once stone form of the eternal dragon. Vegeta moved his hand towards the glass when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned to see Dende stand in the doorway.

"I shouldn't have… but…" As the young Namek took a step forward, he collapsed. Running to the fallen guardian, Vegeta slowly helped him back to his feet.

"I'm so weak…" He whispered.

"Where is Piccolo, Dende? Was he not the guardian of Earth before? Why isn't he still here, on Kami's lookout?" Vegeta stammered, his anger getting the better of him. Dende quickly hushed the Saiyan before he was able to ask any more questions.

"Take me to the edge of the tower…"

The Prince rushed through the front doors and out towards the open of the lookout. Carefully, Vegeta let go of the guardian once he felt he was able to keep his ground. There was silence as Dende squinted out of his heavy eyes. Popo, standing near the garden with Piccolo, stood up in concern. The childish Namek played with the flowers and tried to keep a blue butterfly in his grasp. Dende turned to Vegeta.

"I can't seem to find him in his normal resting spots." He let out a soft cough and Vegeta wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Where did he go?"

"Oh, Kami always complained about how he felt closed in on the lookout… Even with garden, he had decided that he would leave for a short while… He said he would return to finish his teachings with Dende." Mr. Popo answered as he walked up from behind the Saiyan.

"Then why can't we find him?" He asked or rather yelled over his shoulder.

"I am not looking for his true energy…" Dende swallowed and moved his hand over his sweaty forehead.

"True energy?" Vegeta asked out loud.

"It is the energy signal that makes you and I different. It is the only for sure…" More coughing. "For sure way to tell which energy belongs to who. Piccolo's is very unique compared to the average human." Vegeta thought about the guardian's words.

"It is not something you could learn…" Dende smirked for the first time and to Vegeta it was the oddest look on the ill Namek. "Only Nameks with great mental capacities or guardians with the right training can possess this skill." Dende turned back to look out on the beauty of the planet and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, his body began to glow lightly. Vegeta clenched his fists as he watched the guardian almost fad away and reappear. Suddenly, Dende spun around in shock. Vegeta grabbed the Namek's shoulder.

"What's wrong? What happened!"

"He's right there…" Dende barely whispered.

"Who?" Turning around to see what the guardian was looking at, Vegeta shook his head in disbelief.

"It all makes sense…"

Can anyone say obvious? LoL! Sorri of the shortness again. I'm gunna try to update as soon as possible! Look at me, chapter 3 of a story I left behind long time ago! Ah well, thanks for all the reviews, I realli appreciate them.  
Your Friend, PC


	4. A Cry For Help

Okay, firstly I'd like to say I am terribly sorri for the hold up... Quite busy and with exams in 2 weeks, I can't even explain to you my sorrow. Here is Chapter 4... It's probably very short but I tried.. I realli did. Thanks for all the support from mah reviewers.

Pikkoro-Chan – A Cry For Help

Piccolo's hands closed on the butterfly. He giggled when the feathered like wings rubbed against his palms. Vegeta's steps were gentle as he moved closer to the child.

"Piccolo." He whispered.

The Namek looked up to face Vegeta, as he released the insect. Dende coughed and shook terribly, catching the child's attention. Vegeta spun around on one foot.

"Kami," Popo sighed. Dende moved towards Vegeta and Piccolo.

"The dragonballs, they must have affected Piccolo because he is their true creator." The Saiyan and guardian stared down at the child. "By damaging them, I hurt myself… but they've changed," His eyes squinted as his mind became clouded. "And so has he."

Vegeta looked back to at Dende. "How do you expect to fix this, Namek?" He asked harshly. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. In fact, the prince itched to be so close to the guardian.

Finally, Mr. Popo spoke. "I think I know…" Vegeta watched as the genie ran inside the tower of the lookout. A few moments later, he returned carrying the orange balls. Vegeta could tell immediately that they had changed… The stars that appear inside were no longer visible. They were empty domes now. As the genie took a step forward, past the garden, the dragonballs started to glow. In shock, Mr. Popo dropped them on to the floor.

"Oh dear," Mr. Popo frightfully ran towards the others.

"Stupid Genie!" Vegeta stormed towards the mist balls and lifted them up.

Dende didn't seem to notice anything happening around him, but focused on the small Namek child sitting in the lilies patch that had just grown. Something wasn't right. The baby's eyes no longer shined with excitement. He merely seemed to stare into space. Something was definitely not right. As Dende was slowly moved towards the child when a sudden flash of light blinded him.

Vegeta took a step back, "What the hell is going on?" The light coming from the dragonballs grew brighter. The Saiyan prince squinted his eyes, as he covered them with his hands. He could hear the cry of an infant. Piccolo wailed, he's eyes filled with tears. Vegeta immediately ran towards the baby, grabbing the child. His voice echoed in Vegeta's ears. The prince moved away from the light as soon as he felt the child's hands dig into his flesh, knowing he was in much pain. As soon as he moved away, the light faded slowly, until it was no more. Piccolo sniffled, his eyes sore and red. Vegeta held the child close to him and studied his features, more confused then ever. The child pressed his small, chubby cheek against the Saiyan's hard chest and let out a soft sigh.

"Genie… Namek…" The guardian looks towards Vegeta's direction. "We have a fucking problem…"

Nice shyty chapter eh? Maybe once summer starts I'll get cracking to the next chapter... until then, please do not try to kill me or threaten me with e-mails, (Even tho I do enjoy those) I'll get back to you as soon as possible!  
Your Friend, PC


	5. A Painful Past, An Uncertain Future

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone reviewing! Space-Weazel thanks for the help on breaking up mah paragraphs... LoL. Sorri for the long hold up (Super Sailor Vegeta-Sei thanks for the patience) I've been quite busy with exams and reltives and jus plain BLAH. This chapter didn't knida go excately the way I thought but it's still realli good. And I made it extra long because of the shortness of the last chapter (It was unplanned, but it's my longest chapter). Anyways, for those who've been waiting...

Pikkoro-Chan – A Painful Past, An Uncertain Future…

Vegeta sat at a table located in the front kitchen of Kami's Lookout. He sighed. How the hell did he end up here again? Oh it was that stupid woman… He'd kill her after this was all over. Tapping his finger as he waited, Mr. Popo arrived with some food.

"Here you are Vegeta. I haven't cooked for anyone in a long while!" Vegeta looked at the fresh-made food infront of him and then toward the Genie.

"How the hell can you be completely happy when you know what that fuck just happened nearly two hours ago!" Vegeta slammed his fists against the table as he stood to shout. Mr. Popo stared into Saiyan Prince's dark, furious eyes.

"A positive attitude is always helpful…" The Genie picked up a white cloth to wipe his chubby hands. "It never does any good to be threatening everyone at a time like this…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU BLOODY…" The Saiyan was about to strike Popo but was stopped by a small cry.

"Wegg!" Again, Vegeta sighed and left the room. He chose to place Piccolo in the room closest to the kitchen, in case the child called for him. Smart he thought as he entered the small room. Sitting up in his crib with his hands gripping the rail, Piccolo called again.

"Wegg!"

"Yeah, I'm here." Lifting the small green child out of his crib, the Prince sat down in a chair. The Namekian baby decided that this would be the perfect time to play with Vegeta's face, grabbing his nose first. Vegeta snarled in annoyance.

"What the hell is wrong with me! This is that stupid guardian's fault. I know who you truly are, brat… So why do I still bother to waste my precious time on you. It's just Piccolo…" He thought out loud. Piccolo ran his small fingers over Vegeta's rough cheek.

"Pikkoro." He replied to Vegeta's speech. The Saiyan stared into Piccolo's dark eyes. Filled with so much life and happiness. The child was so small, his fingers were barely able to wrap around Vegeta's thumb. Amazing, he thought, how this child would one day be nearly 7 feet tall. The Prince then took the time to think about the Namekian warrior. It wasn't like he was best friends with the Z-fighter. In fact, they didn't get along all that well either. Why bother with him at his time of need? What was the point of even caring..? Vegeta ran his finger gently over Piccolo's cheek. He giggled at the touch, placing his hands over his face. His happy smile appeared ear to ear and his chubby cheeks lit up a warm purple colour. Vegeta smirked.

"It's just Piccolo." Piccolo, the only other person he knew of that threatened to rule the world and have his vengeance against Goku. Bulma had told him little about the fights the Namek and the 3rd-class Saiyan had after the death of his father. The only other Z-fighter that wasn't always good or understood. That's why, Vegeta had decided, was reason enough to stick around. They were alike, although he would never admit it to the Namekian warrior. They suffered in similar ways, their royal blood stolen from them, the death of their fathers pushing them into wanting more power, their hatred for Goku and this god-forsaken planet… A painful past, an uncertain future. Piccolo placed his thumb in his mouth as he laid his head against the Saiyan's chest. Vegeta hadn't even noticed he had been rocking back and forth.

"Because, even if we've got no one else, we understand each other." The Prince slowly closed his eyes. Sleep was coming and there was no way to stop it. Vegeta placed his hand on Piccolo's back. The Saiyan and the Namek stayed like that for a moment at peace, not worried about the time lost, or the concern of later days… Just about the comfort they gained being together.

I'll try to update soon, but you gotta hold up... Canada Day's tomorrow so BARE WITH ME! Lmao, Thanks for all the encouragement Warrior from beyond and Veggie-Baka! See you soon!  
Your Good Friend, PC


	6. In One World and Through Another

Look, I'm back with another chapter in merely 10 days! Awesome eh? Thank you so much guys for reviewing… it looks like this is the second last chapter… (Sighs) But worry not! I will be coming back after this with a few humorous Piccolo and OC stories when my site is up! LoL! And also a story about Vegeta and Piccolo (Yaoi). (Don't like it, don't read it.) Hahah! Well, thank you so much Afrodite for the compliments. I always wanted to explain why I thought they would care about each other and I agree that Chapter 5 was much stronger than my previous chapters! Hey Veggie-Baka, looks like I have more story to amuse you… LoL!

Pikkoro-Chan – In One World and Through Another

"Vegeta." The Saiyan flickered his eyes open. Piccolo snuggled closer into his chest, making a small noise in the process. Vegeta looked around himself slowly and when his mind registered he was still on the Lookout, he turned his head towards the door of the room.

"What, Namek?" Vegeta gave the ill guardian a dark look. What he would have done to him if Piccolo had awoken was another story.

"I have found a solution…" Dende's voice seemed too hoarse and drained. The guardian dragged himself a few steps into the white room. "Bring him." He whispered, pointing towards the child curled up in Vegeta's lap. Annoyed by the 'demand', the Prince got out of his seat, slowly, and walked to the guardian, carrying Piccolo.

The two walked down the long hall in silence. Dende was telepathic, and knew he would rather not anger Vegeta over Piccolo's current form. The Saiyan had held the child loosely to keep it comfortable. Dende knew for a fact Vegeta never cared for his own children's well being as much as he cared for that small green child. Why.. Dende couldn't help but wonder. Sure, the guardian could break through most barriers but Vegeta had so many walls around his mind he was clueless into understanding the Prince.

"Are you just going to walk around staring at me all day, or are you going to tell what the hell is going on?" Vegeta's threats were strong but he kept his voice down. The guardian hadn't realized he had been staring at the Prince the whole time.

"Huhh…yes, I…" Dende stammered. He was still frightened from Vegeta, even after so many years. When the Namek thought about it, it was much the same way he was frightened from Piccolo. Of course he was fused with Nail and was his half brother, but something about him was never quite the same. "I decided to research in the old…" He coughed slightly. "The old library," He paused to push open a wooden door towards a large, muggy room. "Piccolo had always told me that I would have to read all of these dusty books one day… He complained about m-…"

"Would you get on with the problem at hand!" Vegeta's impatience and arrogance was really beginning to show. Dende quickly picked out a book near the bottom shelf. The library itself was massive, with mostly all of the walls covered with shelves and shelves of books. It had looked like 3 eras since someone had last come in here, an exception to a desk in the corner… Filled with papers and books pilled to one side. Vegeta decided that it must have been Dende's workstation while looking through the numerous books.

"It wasn't Vegeta… That's Piccolo's desk." Dende coughed after reading the Saiyan's mind.

"What the hell could he be working on? He meditates all day." Vegeta walked over towards the table and looked over the papers. Some had been beautifully handwritten in English, others in another language, not of Earth's origin. Dende didn't reply to Vegeta's statement as he scanned the book he was holding in his weak hands. Trebling, he lowered the book down on a smaller table.

"Vegeta, listen to me." He turned to see if he caught the Saiyan's attention. Turning his head away from the sheets, the Prince looked over at the guardian. "The Dragonballs have become inactive because their source of power has been destroyed…"

"Great way to point the obvious…" Vegeta rolled his eyes. Dende ignored the comment the best he could and continued.

"It says here, the only way to repair the source is to rebuild it using a special energy force that could take years to learn." Pausing to cough again, Dende covered his mouth. The dust in the room was everywhere.

"Years! You stupid fool, we do not have years to fix this problem…" Vegeta quiet himself down in mid-sentence after Piccolo shifted in his arms reminding him of sleeping baby.

"Calm down! Piccolo luckily has already taught me how to create it."

"Then why the hell are you standing there like some statue! Why don't you fix the bloody dra-.." Vegeta again had to be remembered to keep his voice down. "The bloody dragon instead of wasting you time explaining the whole damn process…"

"It's not that simple… I need to have the true creator of the Dragonballs with me in order for it to be rebuilt. He must say the final words to the incantation…" Dende sighed. With Vegeta rambling like a child, it would be impossible to explain. "And he needs to be able to create the energy from himself as well. A baby that can barely say his name would obviously have a problem with this task." Vegeta remained silent. This would make the situation all the more harder.

"Then how will we be able to return the Namek to his normal size and rebuild the dragon..?" The Saiyan's voice was merely a whisper.

"There is only one way Vegeta, but it's incredibly risky for you…" Dende looked down at Piccolo's calm face, the guardian's eyes weary and tired. "While I would perform the energy transfer, you would have to enter Piccolo's mind and retrieve his true self, and get him to say the final words before I complete incantation… Only then will we be able to save Piccolo and the Dragonballs." Vegeta smiled at the weak Namek.

"Worry not Namek. I have been in Buu's mind, I'm sure I'll be able to handle the brat's."

"Vegeta, you forget, that if the Dragonballs have altered Piccolo's appearance, more then likely they have altered his mind as well." Dende coughed several times before looking back up to Vegeta. "And the whole time you and Piccolo have been up at the Lookout, not once was I able to read his mind."

"What are you saying? That he could hurt me?" The Prince laughed at the thought of such a young child even causing a scratch.

"No, he could do something far worse… You could be trapped inside his mind, forever."

Yea, I know! One corny and obvious ass ending! Lmao! Oh well, happens. See you guys very soon and please continue to R&R!  
Your Exhausted Friend, PC (I jus came back from the LONGEST walk with Veggie-Baka…)


End file.
